piffandomcom-20200223-history
HEALTH EDUCATION AUTHORITY - Risks
Two very similar, and equally creepy PIFs from England in 1988 MY PLACE NICKNAMES: "The AIDS zone" "Never gonna give you AIDS" DESCRIPTION: We see two people dancing at a party, they talk to each other while talking. Text then abruptly appears onscreen that reads THERE IS STILL NO CURE FOR AIDS. AND IT'S ON THE INCREASE. We see the people dancing again, it then cuts again, this time reading YOU CAN'T TELL WHO'S INFECTED BY LOOKING. The boy then says to the woman -"Do ya wanna go sit down" She agrees, -"Do ya fancy a drink?" They then start walking towards some seats, It then cuts some more text that reads THE MORE PARTNERS YOU HAVE, THE GREATER THE RISK. They sit down, and the woman grabs a glass of wine, then again cutting to more text USING A CONDOM COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE. She drinks out of the glass. Then, as the man picks up his pint, he asks "Do you fancy coming back to my place?" The camera zooms out of the woman from a top-down point of view while she looks up. It fades to more text that reads AIDS, YOU KNOW THE RISKS, THE CHOICE IS YOURS The HEALTH EDUCATION AUTHORITY logo can be seen below the text FX: Live action, the screen fades to black and white at the very end MUSIC: Dance music plays at the party, but as it abruptly cuts to the text, eerie music can be heard SOUNDS: We can hear the other people at the party talking and dancing. As the camera zooms out of the woman, a horrible screeching noise (That i can't really describe well) can be heard CHEESE FACTOR: The man looks like Rick Astley AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Medium to Nightmare. In this PIF's case its all in the way the text is presented, and the ending too. the music when the text is present and the sound effect at the end can really unnerve some people STAY NICKNAMES: "Healing AIDS" DESCRIPTION: We see two people in a house, the woman gets up out of her seat, the screen then abruptly cuts to some text that reads THERE IS STILL NO CURE FOR AIDS. AND IT'S ON THE INCREASE. She puts some coffee powder in two cups and starts making coffee. The man watches her from his seat, It then cuts to some slightly different text that reads BOTH MEN AND WOMAN CAN PASS ON THE VIRUS THROUGH SEX. The man starts looking round the room as she serves the coffee. It then cuts to some text that reads YOU CAN'T TELL WHO'S INFECTED BY LOOKING. We then see both partners, now both implied to be feeling... romantic... It then cuts to some more text that reads THE MORE PARTNERS YOU HAVE, THE GREATER THE RISK. The woman pours the milk into the coffee as it then cuts to USING A CONDOM COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE. The woman then turns around and says -"It's quite late... won't you stay?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The camera zooms out of the man as he looks upwards, then fading to some text that reads AIDS, YOU KNOW THE RISKS, THE CHOICE IS YOURS The HEALTH EDUCATION AUTHORITY logo can be seen below the text FX: Same as above MUSIC: Jazz music can be heard in the woman's house, while similar music to the previous PIF plays over the text. SOUNDS: We can hear the woman pour and serve the coffee, and that horrible noise at the end of the last PIF too. AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Practically the same as above, Medium to Nightmare. Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Health PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:PIFs Category:AIDS Category:Safe-sex PIFs Category:AIDS PIFs Category:Health Education Auhority Category:United Kingdom